


Дружеские права

by Enchantress_Enn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое, что пришлось освоить Солдату — права друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дружеские права

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eolay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eolay).



> Бета Mortiferum.   
> Навеяно чудесной гифкой: http://sargeantstuckbutts.tumblr.com/post/106905736209/you-have-stolen-my-heart  
> Саундтрек: http://pleer.com/tracks/121243227k2m

Первое, что пришлось освоить Солдату — права друга. 

«Не спрашивай каждый раз, когда хочешь что-то взять».

«Если что-то понравилось — говори, купим».

«Не нравится что-то из мебели — выкинем». 

«Ты не любишь бежевый, неприятные ассоциации? Перекрасим стены». 

«Хочешь со мной — не обязательно идти тайно, скажи». 

Этот список рос с каждым днем, с каждой минутой.   
Солдата это пугало — он предпочел бы начать с обязанностей, но если верить капитану — разве он мог не верить Капитану? — тот ничего не ждал.  
Именно Капитан внушал Солдату снова и снова: друг имеет право на использование всех ресурсов друга и на любые капризы — понятие столь мутное, что Солдат боялся им оперировать.   
Об обязанностях его просветила Вдова. Капитану бы вряд ли понравилась ее инициатива. Солдат был за нее благодарен. Обязанности оказались понятными, логичными и во многом объясняли поведение Капитана.   
Друг обязан поддерживать во всех начинаниях.   
Капитан поступал так. Из прочитанного в музее Солдат знал: Баки Барнс — тоже. Он остался на войне, чтобы прикрывать спину своего друга. Солдат делал то же самое, не понимая, а теперь осознал причины.  
Друг обязан всегда говорить правду.   
Даже если она не понравится. Он помнил из тех же сводок и сотен прочитанных статей — Баки Барнс был единственным, кто мог в лицо Капитану Америка сказать, что его план — полное дерьмо, и никто не даст ему так рисковать.   
Друг обязан наступить на горло своим чувствам, если они вредят другу.   
С этим было сложнее всего. Наташа поясняла на примерах, демонстрировала фильмы, но до сегодняшнего утра Солдат не понимал.   
Ничто не предвещало беды — день начинался так же, как десятки до этого. Солдат проснулся, заставил себя принять душ, приготовил завтрак, вышел в гостиную, чтобы позвать тренирующегося в этот час Капитана поесть, и замер в дверях.   
Капитан не тренировал удары — он неловко кружил по гостиной, пытаясь попасть в такт музыке. Солдат знал, что это странное времяпровождение называется танцем, только не мог соотнести с Капитаном.   
Танцевали на свадьбах, свиданиях или вечеринках, дети на радость родителям, или мужчины и женщины. О том, что это могли делать в одиночестве и в квартире Солдат не слышал. Все необычное его сильно тревожило:  
— Капитан. Все хорошо? 

Видимо, надо было сильнее топать, когда шел. Капитан, не ожидавший вторжения, запнулся о кресло, поскакал на одной ноге, тихо выругался, вскинул взгляд на Баки. А затем повел себя так, что тревога Солдата усилилась — покраснел, потупился и кашлянул. 

«Смущение», — вспомнил Солдат. 

Он смутил Капитана. Смущались, когда заставали за чем-то интимным или постыдным. Ни первого, ни второго за танцем в одиночестве Солдат видел. 

— Баки, — промямлил Капитан и зачем-то пояснил, — учусь вот. Тут. Да, все хорошо. 

Несколько мгновений ушло у Капитана на то, чтобы выровнять кресло. Солдат молча наблюдал за его действиями и начинал переживать всерьез. 

— Ты танцевал?

— Нет. Да. Не знаю, — признался Капитан, плюхнулся на диван и понурился. 

Тревога переросла все мыслимые границы. Повесив полотенце на плечо, Солдат нахмурился.  
Друг должен замечать изменения настроения друга и стараться помогать ему в трудные времена.   
Шаг первый — выслушать.   
Солдат сел рядом, положил руку на колено Капитану и предложил:  
— Ты знаешь, ты можешь мне все рассказать. 

— Да. Я могу. Я знаю. Просто это как-то... не слишком весело. Я... это все Наташа. То есть, не Наташа. Я не хотел, не до этого сейчас. Но она буквально подставила меня. Вечеринка у Старка. И сопровождать туда будет племянница Пегги — ну, соседка. Долгая история. Придется танцевать, а ты же знаешь, как я танцую. А, ты не помнишь. А я помню, к сожалению. Ты представить себе не можешь, насколько это убого. Это будет настоящий позор. 

— Тренируешься?

— Ну, да, — вздохнул Капитан и признался, — не особенно успешно. Одно дело снести в комнате пару кресел, кружа воображаемую партнершу. А другое — когда в руках тело — живое, сопротивляющееся, двигающееся в своем ритме. Это ужасно. Я не знаю, что делать. 

В таких вопросах Солдат не был подкован. Он знал, что умеет танцевать — один единственный раз его задание не касалось убийства. То есть, касалось, но сперва надо было защитить куратора, и он даже танцевал с его женой.   
Он не знал, как научился этому. Не помнил.   
Зато помнил, как учат драться. Вступить в бой куда сложнее, чем вальсировать под звуки музыки, а Капитан — талантливый ученик.   
Надо просто предложить...

— Свидание? — он сам не понимал, зачем это спросил. 

Его не должны были интересовать такие вещи. Он уже выучил, что такое личное жизнь, и почему не стоит в нее лезть, но не смог сдержаться. 

— Да, — совсем уныло признался Капитан. — Я и женщина. Мне без малого сотня лет, а трясусь, как подросток. Я даже не знаю, что говорить. Насколько проще было бы, если бы все можно было решить по-деловому. Почему мы научились гулять в космосе, но не придумали алгоритм, который позволил бы задать параметры, найти нужную женщину и предложить ей договор. Ну, что-нибудь в духе «я строю дом, привожу десяток слюнявых собак и строю камин, а ты готовишь по пятницам пюре с комочками и подгоревшую курицу».

— Ты любишь пюре с комочками?

— Нет, — признался Стив. 

— Тогда почему?

— Ну, мне кажется, в каждой идеальной семье должно быть что-то... несовершенное. Моя мама всегда не прожаривала мясо. Твоя — делала лимонад слишком кислым. И это были самые вкусные вещи на свете — потому что так делали только твоя мама и моя. Так почему бы не пюре с комочками?

— И подгоревшая курица, — вспомнил Солдат. 

— И подгоревшая курица, — подтвердил Капитан. 

Они замолчали. Солдат не мог понять всего, но мог провести ассоциации. Сейчас настоящий друг должен был радоваться за Капитана, но не получалось. Солдат делал скидку на то, что он — не настоящий. Он просто воин, который только учится вновь быть человеком. 

— Думаешь, Соседка умеет готовить пюре с комочками? 

— Не знаю, — признался Капитан, вздохнул и потер ладонью шею. — И вряд ли я это узнаю. Женщины не любят тех, кто на первом свидании топчется по их ногам под музыку. 

Спорное утверждение. Опыт у Солдата был меньше, чем у Капитана, но даже его хватало, чтобы понять — Стивен Роджерс мог просто стоять под музыку, и любая женщина округи готова будет в лепешку разбиться, чтобы научиться готовить несовершенную картошку, но сказать это вслух он не мог.   
Настоящий друг во всем поддерживает своего друга. Надо было бы успокоить, поделиться этим наблюдением.   
Но темное и незнакомое чувство внутри мешало. В жизни Капитана были Мстители, мир и друзья. Солдата — только Капитан, и появление женщины у последнего разрушило бы мир Солдата до основания.   
Может, дело в этом?  
Друг обязан заботиться о счастье друга, даже когда это противоречит желаниям. Если не получается словами, то помогут дела.

— Капитан сдается? С каких пор? Спарринг. 

— Что? — удивился Капитан. 

— Я буду твоей партнершей.

Солдат решительно встал, скинул с плеча полотенце и протянул руку Капитану:  
— Веди. 

Из колонок полилась старая и смутно знакомая мелодия. Какой-то француз пел о любви, которой больше нет, и о своей готовности обманываться. Солдат не знал, откуда в его памяти французские слова и песни, но задумываться не хотел.   
Щеки Капитана залил румянец. Он встал, взял Солдата за руку и неловко притянул в объятия. Ладони у Капитана были шершавые и горячие, тело — большое и крепкое: ничего общего с танцем, который Солдат помнил.

«Redis-moi tes mensonges»

Шаг, другой. Неловко стукнувшись лбом о подбородок, Солдат почему-то смущенно смеется, а Капитан извиняется. И на душе Солдата становится совсем неспокойно.   
Капитан — отвратительный танцор. Он «деревянный», как ехидно характеризовала когда-то рыжая женщина из прошлого Солдата. Он не способен грациозно перехватить инициативу. Но в момент, когда на щеках вспыхивает румянец, а ладонь успокаивающе поглаживает по спине, Солдат осознает — это не важно.   
Где-то далеко миссис Картер в алом платье прощает все — только за этот взгляд, за заботу, выглядывающую из каждого мимолетного жеста.   
Другая миссис Картер? Эта миссис Картер? Ни одну из них Солдат не знает — лишь слышал о них. Но почему-то помнит алое платье и большую грудь.   
Слишком большую грудь.   
«Стиви, с каких пор ты покупаешься на такие пошлые вещи?»

«Pourquoi me dis-tu que tu m’aimes ?»

Разворот, несколько шагов в сторону: сплетенные пальцы, дыхание на щеке и крепкая грудь кожа к коже. Когда танец требует разойтись перед тем, как Капитан снова притянет его к себе, Солдат чувствует облегчение.   
Томление в груди — такое знакомое и совершенно чужое, становится почти невыносимым. Оно тянет вниз, увлажняет глаза.   
Женщина в алом платье смеется, смотрит пронзительными темными глазами. Она смеется над Солдатом и забирает у него что-то, без чего его уже нет.   
Капитан тянет его к себе. Солдат рефлекторно цепляется руками за его талию. Обнимает крепко.

«Entre nous deux, les mots sont superflus»

Друг должен заботиться о счастье друга, и лишь затем о своем. 

— Не уходи, — выдохнул Солдат. 

Привычно, как много раз до этого, Капитан зарылся пальцам в его волосы, прижал щекой к груди. Скользнул ладонью по напряженной спине, подтверждая догадку Солдата: Капитану можно стоять под музыку и быть лучшим танцором в мире одновременно. 

— Не уходи.

«Et j’ai crié dans un rêve éperdu».

— Все хорошо. Не ухожу. Что такое?

— Не уходи. Не ходи на свидание. Я тоже могу научиться готовить пюре с комочками и жечь курицу.


End file.
